


A Call-In

by MoonMoon_theWolf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon_theWolf/pseuds/MoonMoon_theWolf
Summary: Killua uncharacteristically has missed classes for an entire week. Gon decides to sneak past the entire Zoldyck family to make sure he's okay.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A Call-In

A Call-In

Gon Freecs silently walked down the abandoned street. The sun had long since set, leaving an eerie darkness in its place.

As he walked, Gon thought over his plan again. He had his fishing rod, a necessity to his scheme, attached to his backpack. Looking up, he noticed his destination was nearing. Now was the time to start.

Quickly, he slipped around the back of the fence and leaped on top of it. Next was the hard part. He could see Killua's window from here and with the accuracy of the most seasoned of fishermen, swung the hook and caught the window. Or more specifically the handle that locked it from the outside.

Gon thought that was stupid since it was on the second floor and someone would have to jump all the way to the ground to make it out. Which he didn't doubt Killua could do, but Killua was different from everyone else. Even thinking about the pale boy made Gon's heart flutter in his chest.

He fought off the blush creeping up his face and concentrated.

Right. The window.

He swung off the fence and about halfway on the wall to Killua's window. Gon was fairly agile, the best in gym class, besides Killua, but he was still sweating by the time he reached it, out of breath and panting quietly.

He got out the lockpick Killua got him for his birthday last year and set to work on the window. Gon never knew why Killua gave him the lockpick but he was grateful for it anyways. He heard it unlock with a soft click and pushed it open.

Stepping inside he heard a slight gasp from the other end of the room. He whipped around only to see Killua, shivering in the corner with a ratty blanket draped over his thin form.

Killua had always been rather scrawny, however here it looked even more pronounced to Gon. Not that it mattered to him. Well it did, but more in relation to his home life rather than Gon's impression of him.

He quietly sat by Killua as his friend growled, "What are you doing here, you absolute idiot?" What if you're caught by my family?"

Gon just beamed back. " Well I wasn't gonna just leave Killua! You missed an entire week, you know!" He looked down. " I really missed you."

A faint laugh came from beside him. " I missed you too, stupid. Is that all you needed to say? You need to leave soon before Illumi comes back to check on me."

At Illumi's name, Gon felt a bit of anger flare up. " I'm not leaving without Killua!" He insisted. "You're coming back with me to Aunt Mito's until whatever they're upset about blows over!"

Killua started. " What? No! You need to go, now! I'll be fine, I'm not putting Ms. Freecs in danger over this!"

Gon bristled. " I already told you I'm not leaving without you, Killua. The sooner you agree the sooner we can get out of here!"

As he spoke he heard slow footsteps coming down the hall. He looked sharply at Killua. "We have to go, now! If we run we can make it out to the street and take a shortcut home!"

He could see Killua hesitate briefly before finally nodding his assent. Gon felt relief rush through him at the easy win.

He grabbed Killua's hand and together they leaped out the window, with Gon holding onto the fishing rod to stop their fall.

He kicked off the wall, once again swinging to the fence. Unhooking his rod from the window handle, he could see the door inside opening, presumably from Illumi.

Not bothering to check because frankly, he didn't care, they leapt to the ground, still hand in hand, and disappeared into a nearby alley.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Killua made them go circles around the town to make sure they weren't being followed, the boys finally collapsed in Gon's room. Aunt Mito had long since been in bed, so at least Gon didn't have to explain everything yet, since he was too tired to even stand up yet.

"At least tomorrow is a weekend." he thought. He could use the extra sleep.

They laid in silence for several minutes before Killua finally said something.

"Why did you come get me?"

Gon laughed at that. "Why wouldn't I go get Killua?" He looked over to see Killua blushing slightly. The sight made Gon's heart beat a little faster.

Killua sat up then, looking rather miffed. "Um, because it's dangerous? Because my parents are fucking crazy and wouldn't hesitate to hurt you to prove a point?" His voice became slightly hysterical.

"Because you have better things to do? Because you don't have to? Because-"

"Killua, stop!" Gon exclaimed. Killua looked directly at him, tears swimming in his sapphire eyes.

"Because I'm not worth it."

This was not a question. Killua had said it like it was an absolute truth and Gon didn't doubt that Killua thought it was.

That didn't make his heart hurt any less though.

"Killua," Gon began gently, "no matter what, I'll always come for you. Because to me, Killua is worth more than anything else. Killua, to me, you're worth… everything."

Killua had stopped, gaze fixated on Gon's face. "What- What do you mean?" he breathed.

Gon took a breath to prepare himself. " Killua. I- I love you. More than just a friend. You're everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you and if you don't feel the same it's fine but please still be my friend because I-"

"Gon."

He stopped. "Oh no I blew it he hates me I shouldn't have said anything, stupid, stupid, stu-"

" I love you too."

Gon looked up. " What?" Killua's face was entirely red. "You heard me…" he mumbled.

Gon did. Doesn't mean he believed it. "Are you serious? You're not joking? You… really love me too?"

"Well duh, idiot. I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Gon felt his heart explode with love for the boy across the room from him. Without warning he jumped out of bed and onto his… boyfriend? Were they dating now?

Gon didn't really care. They'd worry about that tomorrow. For now, he would just sleep with the most wonderful boy he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they live together at Aunt Mito's for the rest of school because fuck the Zoldycks. Haha
> 
> (I know the end is a bit rushed it's like midnight please)  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
